Star Trek Cassiopeia
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Admiral Janeway assigns Captain Johnson the U.S.S. Cassiopeia. His orders are to escort Commander Donatra back to Romulus. What kind of dangers will the crew face and how will the first Romulan handle his first day at con?


Hi everyone, I had this Star Trek idea rolling around in my head. Just recently I have decided to start writing it down before it gets forgotten. It's also my version of events that had happened after the Events of Star Trek Nemesis. Well here is the first chapter of the story, I hope you all like it. The Captain is based on my character from the game Star trek Online.

Star Trek Cassiopeia Season 1

The Maiden Voyage Part 1

It had been one month since the battle with Shinzon; ripples of the previous events were still affecting the galaxy. Steve Johnson, a human from Earth, and commander of the USS Bonchune NCC-70915. He'd worked on the ship for about 5 years before working his way up to Commander. While earning his promotion, he was present to witness the U.S.S Voyager's returned home. The year was now 2380, the Bonchune had been ordered to return to Earth and Steve had been asked to see Admiral Janeway.

It seemed very unusual that he had been asked to return to Earth. Steve wondered why he had been ordered to see the admiral. While docking at Space dock the crew noticed that there was Romulan ship docking there as well. The registry of the ship named it as the Valdore.

Commander Donatra was the captain of the vessel and had been there during the battle with the Scimitar. Heading to the transporter room, Steve was beamed to Starfleet headquarters. Once there he went directly to Admiral Janeway's office. Steve lingered at the door before taking a deep breath and pressed the button on the pad. The chime beeped alerting those inside the office that there was someone at the door.

"Enter", Admiral Janeway called.

The door to her office opened and he could see the Admiral sitting at her desk. From the sides of her ears, he could tell that the person she was talking to was Romulan. Janeway saw Steve enter her office and was at ease. She got up from her chair and walked towards Steve. Janeway looked at him, smiled and said, "Welcome back to Starfleet Command, Commander, or should I call you Captain Johnson."

With a confused look to his face, he was surprised by what he heard and looked at both her and the Commander and said, "Did I just hear correctly?"

"I put it in the log that on this Stardate, you were promoted to Captain. Congratulations", Admiral Janeway replied as she shook his hand before adding another pin to his uniform.

The Romulan Commander rose from her chair and turned to look at him. She extended her right hand to Steve and said, "Congratulations on your promotion, and I'm sure you must be wondering why I am here."

"Thank you. Yes, I was wondering about that, but I didn't want to say anything." Steve replied as he shook her hand.

Commander Donatra looked back and said, "I was discussing with the Admiral about the possibility of a Romulan joining your crew as part of the peace negotiations that have just begun, which I need to return to Romulus for."

"What is the name of this Romulan?" Steve asked looking at both the Admiral and Donatra.

Admiral Janeway knew the question was coming and handed Steve a pad. He sat down in the empty chair and looked down. He saw the duty rosters of the crew and noticed the name of the Romulan, who was assigned at conn. Steve tilted his head up at the Commander, resting the pad on his lap and said, "The Ensign's name is T'dan. I've heard about him. Wasn't he the first of your race to join Starfleet?"

"Yes he was. Many in the Romulan Senate and military couldn't accept his decision to want to join the enemy." Donatra replied looking back at them.

"What made you decide that this was the best choice for Romulus?" Steve asked looking back at Donatra.

The Romulan Commander walked to the window before turning back and looking at Steve with a thoughtful expression. "In answer to your question, Captain, we felt this would be beneficial to everyone, and help in the futures of both our people's. Many felt that now was the time to start working with humans. Peace between us is a must. The lives lost during the battle with Shinzon and the wars of the past have influenced our decisions in these peace talks."

That's why he will be assigned to your ship. Starfleet feels that having a Romulan aboard a starship will help with future relations between us. The ship you'll be captaining is called U.S.S Cassiopeia (Ncc-92994), a Galaxy class starship. She will be equipped with transphasic torpedoes, phasers, and ablative generators so that you can deploy the ablative armor. The ship will have Shield emitters and you'll be one of the first vessels to test our Quantum slipstream drive, which you'll be able to use for short periods along with a standard warp drive." Admiral Janeway replied.

Steve nodded and stood, still holding the pad. He looked back at the Admiral and said, "What will be the crew compliment?"

"She'll have 800 men, women and children on board." Admiral Janeway replied.

Steve was still little foggy as to what his mission was and decided to ask; he needed to know. So he turned to the admiral and asked, "What is our mission?"

"You're mission is to escort the Romulan Commander back to Romulus and rendezvous with the Titan." Admiral Janeway replied. "

"Yes Admiral," Steve acknowledged. Just as he was about to leave her office, Admiral Janeway called him back, "Steve."

Steve stopped at the edge of her door and looked back at her, "Yes?"

"The Cassiopeia is still being retrofitted with the new modifications. It should be ready to leave Utopia Planitia in a few days. Meanwhile you can get to know your crew." Admiral Janeway replied.

"Can some of the ships modification be made while travelling through space?" Steve asked.

"Yes some can be made while travelling, but some can't. I'll contact you when you reach Romulus."

He nodded and headed out of her office, as the Admiral headed went back to sit behind her desk to finish her conversation with Commander Donatra. Steve proceeded to the transporter room at the Academy. Once there he stepped on the transporter pad and said, "One to beam up to U.S.S. Cassiopeia."

The transporter chief inputted the coordinates of the Cassiopeia and began getting ready to beam Steve over. He looked at Steve and said, "Energizing."

Inside Utopia Planitia, there were repairs and modifications being made to the newly commissioned ship. The welders spared as the secured parts to the ship. Also cranes were installing the ablative generators being placed all around the ship. A beam of light surrounded Steve as he disappeared and reappeared on board his ship. A voice coming from the panel could be heard saying, "Did you get him?"

Steve walked up to the panel and pressed the communication button saying, "I'm on board, Captain Johnson out."

He left the transporter room and headed for the turbo lift. The doors opened and he walked inside as the doors close behind him. Steve did not see the arm appear as he pressed a button on the panel to open up the door. The door of the lift opened as a female officer wearing a commander's uniform stepped on board. She stood next to him and said, "Thanks for opening the door."

He said, "No problem Commander."

Looking at him, she realized, he was the Captain and said, "Welcome about the Cassiopeia Captain."

Looking at him, she realized, he was the Captain and said, "Welcome aboard the Cassiopeia, Captain."

"Thank you Commander." Steve replied as the doors opened and the ship's bridge came into view. They both got out of the lift and Steve called out to the Commander and saying, "Have Ensign T'dan report to my ready room."

She nodded and went about her duties while Steve went into the ready room and stood next to his desk and stopped and looked at the chair. Was he ready for this big responsibility?

He sat in the chair and pressed a button on the display that said, "Captain's log Stardate 57001.3. Today's January 1, 2380 according to the calendar. It's my first command and I'm little overwhelmed by everything, but am looking forward to the responsibility. Admiral Janeway gave me orders to escort the Commander of the Valdore and that's what I shall do."

A chime at the door could be heard, as he finished up his log. He looked up and said, "Please Come in."

T'dan entered the ready room and said, "You wanted to see me sir."

**To be continued in the next Chapter. Feel free to post your Comments and reviews about the first chapter and Suggestions are welcome. I'd like to thank my beta readers for help. I appreciate it. Thanks. To be continued in the next Chapter. Feel free to post your Comments and reviews about the first chapter and Suggestions are welcome. I'd like to thank my beta readers for help. I appreciate it. Thanks.**


End file.
